It is appreciated that the method of hair threading is a potentially unsanitary and time consuming method for the removal of hair from the body. Traditional methods for creating a successful threading technique include holding the end point of a length of thread in the mouth. Other methods of hair threading include tying the end point of a single strand of thread around the neck, which is time consuming because it is not uncommon for the thread to break mid-service, thus requiring the threading technician to retie a new piece of thread multiple times within each service. Both of these methods use the same hand placements in order to create, via three points of tension, a manual loom for the thread to wrap around the desired hair to be removed, and by pulling on the different areas of the thread at specific moments within the process, can pull the hair from out of its follicle, thus achieving the desired removal of that hair. The hair threading technique is used in replacement of such hair removal techniques as “waxing” or “tweezing”. Both “waxing” and “tweezing” techniques require the use of specific tools to achieve the technique. Historically the tools required for the successful use of the hair threading technique has been one wound piece of string and two human hands. It is appreciated that the traditional hair threading technique could successfully be accomplished with the addition of a tool that assisted the threading technician in not having to hold the thread in the mouth, or by having a tool that allowed the threading technician to not have to take the time necessary to tie the thread around the neck.
In summary, prior techniques for the achievement of the hair threading method suffer from the disadvantages that they create a potentially unsanitary situation for both the practitioner and the client; they require a timely process that can require the method to take longer than necessary.